


Home

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E10 - By the Light of Dawn [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, M/M, Smitten!Malec, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Magnus received a call from Clary to tell him that he needed to fetch his drunk boyfriend, he never expected the situation that occured.





	

Magnus had an incoming call from Clary so he picked it up. “Hello, biscuit. Is there something I can do for you?” He asked. Magnus could hear giggling in the background on the other end of the phone.

“Come and get your boyfriend. He’s very drunk. And has spent the past ten minutes tell us all about your sex life. I’ve heard enough. And since he won’t shut up about you, I thought there couldn’t be anyone better to call.” Clary explained.

“I’m on my way.” Magnus replied.

* * *

 

When Magnus arrived at the Institute, he was very surprised to find Alec and Jace sprawled out on the floor in Alec’s room with multiple empty beer cans everywhere. The drunk parabati were leaning against each other and laughing about something. Clary was stood over them with her arms folded.

As far as Magnus was aware, Alec didn’t drink so it was completely understandable why he was acting odd with the effects of the alcohol.

“Thank the angel you’re here!” Clary exclaimed. “They’re your problem now.” She then dashed out of the room before Magnus could protest.

“Maggie! You’re here!” Alec acknowledged, trying to get up. Jace tried to help his parabati get up to greet Magnus but they both collapsed in a heap instead. And then started laughing.

So, maybe Alec was more drunk than he initially thought.

Magnus walked over to Alec with the intention of helping the Shadowhunter to his feet. That is not what happened. Alec grabbed onto Magnus and pulled him down so that Magnus landed on top of him. Magnus would like to say that he was very dignified about the whole ordeal. Instead, he let out a rather startled squeal that had Alec and Jace in another fit of laughter. Magnus laughed too, he could only imagine how silly he had looked.

Alec then kept trying to kiss Magnus, but in his intoxicated stated, he lacked the coordination. Jace kept laughing. Magnus was trying not to laugh at his adorable Shadowhunter but it was very difficult. However, when Magnus started laughing, Alec began to cry. “What’s wrong, angel?” Magnus asked.

“You’re laughing at me! I just want a kiss because I love you!” Alec cried. Magnus was so head over heels for this man, it wasn’t even funny. So, he leant down and pressed a quick kiss against Alec’s mouth before pulling away as Jace made a sound of protest.

“Why don’t we go home?” Magnus suggested. “Then I will kiss you all you want.” Alec’s face lit up and he nodded rapidly. Magnus pressed his hand to Jace’s temple and sent him to sleep. Nobody needed to worry about him now, the only issue he would have is a hangover in the morning.

A Portal opened in the middle of the room and Magnus guided them through. As soon as they stepped into the lair, Alec began to throw up. Magnus couldn’t say that he was too surprised, Portal travel often makes sober people feel sick so anyone with that much alcohol in their system was likely to feel worse.

The Warlock quickly dashed around the room and gathered a few potions before handing them to Alec. “Drink these, angel. You’ll feel better if you do.” Magnus told him. Alec didn’t even think twice and he downed the offered potions. Magnus then helped Alec to his feet and guided him through to their bedroom. He then helped the Shadowhunter to get undressed and helped him into bed.

Magnus then went back into the main room to clear up where Alec had been sick and to put the empty potion bottles away before returning to the bedroom and getting ready to join Alec. When Magnus got into bed beside Alec, he was startled when Alec turned and asked him a question as he was asleep. “You called it home. Are you saying that I live here too?”

“Angel, I would love it if you moved in officially. But, for now, it’s time to go to sleep.” Magnus replied as Alec snuggled into his side.


End file.
